kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Pengy
Master Pengys are not Pengies The reason: you can clearly see that Pengies have beaks with throat pouches that extend over most of their front. Master Pengys lack this throat pouch. And mind you, graphical limitations would not prevent developers from adding throat pouch if they wanted, since it's still easy to do. So, Master Pengy ≠ Pengi. I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 15:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :I see where you're coming from, and I thought about this in advance; I'd call that difference more of a design choice, per se. There are various enemies where sprites could've been reused from previous games, but they decided to change it. Such enemies include Flamer, Rocky, Sir Slippy, and Sir Kibble (or is it "Lord Kibble?"). Even if he is a "different" enemy, I don't feel he's different enough to warrant a separate page. Iqskirby (talk) 15:28, February 14, 2019 (UTC) ::The only problem with that logic, is those mentioned redesigns were also re-used in later Kirby games, or used the same name despite the redesign. This is unlike how Pengi supposedly received a redesign (and a new name) that never appeared again. Sir Kibble, for example, might have been called "Load Kibble"/"Lord" (which was likely just a mistranslation of "Sir Kibble") in Dream Land 2, but he appears in K64 and KDL3, where he's called Sir Kibble, using that identical design. And Rocky too, has seen a few redesigns here and there. Its DL2 appearance looks just like Adventure, just with anime eyes (and then there's the K64 design...), but it's still called Rocky. ::But anyway, not so sold on the merge. They might behave identically, but they have nothing similar in appearance despite being a penguin. I'm not entirely sure that validates a merge, added with the reasons above. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 18:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I have to disagree at this point with the merge as well. The designs are too different not to take into account, despite the similar behavior of the enemies. The names of the two are also different enough from each other to not have me entirely sure they're intended to be the same; this is different from a case where it's a clear misspelling, such as Sir Kibble or Poppy Bros. Jr being referred to as Poppy Bro. Jr. in KSSU. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 19:52, February 14, 2019 (UTC) I don't like bringing this up again (especially with how it went last time), but I want to bring up one point that ''may be in my favor regarding a potential merge. We have a trivia point stating that Waddle Doo and Pengi were planned for Kirby's Block Ball, hence their artwork in the instruction booklet, but they never made it in (as can be seen by playing through the game). There are unused sprites of them, which also have unique death animations. While the artwork in the instruction booklet was of Pengi, the unused sprite is identical to Master Pengy, which may be a reason to believe they're the same individual with just a design change (and name change that lasted for only one game, similarly to Sir Kibble being called Lord Kibble). Now, of course, this could be brushed off as laziness as well, just reusing artwork from Kirby's Adventure (since there's no enemy artwork for KDL2) and reusing sprites from KDL2 (which is on the same system as Block Ball). I don't expect this to change anyone's minds (or enough minds, anyway), but I thought I'd at least bring it up as an observation. Iqskirby (talk) 02:45, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :I agree that this evidence that game developers considered it the same thing, or at least were intent on consolidating the designs in Kirby's Block Ball: as seen on TCRF, Pengy's design from Kirby's Dream Land 2 was used for its sprites, but as seen in the instruction booklet and Pupupu Taizen, its artwork is a touched-up rendition of original artwork from Kirby's Adventure (and, in the latter, its name as well). Additionally, the enemy more or less functions identically. Therefore, it is most likely one of the game's odd names/designs along the lines of Bouncy Ty, Propeller Bomb, and Load Kibble. I'd also like to point out that Sir Slippy is technically in the same boat, as recolored Slippy artwork from Kirby's Adventure (and its name) is used despite sprites using the Kirby's Dream Land 2 design, so for consistency's sake, either Master Pengy (マスターペンギー) should merge with Pengy (ペンギー) or Slippy (スリッピー) should split from Sir Slippy (サースリッピー) and —potentially— Load Kibble (ロードキブル) should split from Sir Kibble (サーキブル). No reason not to keep it simple, I say. LinkTheLefty (talk) 15:42, November 15, 2019 (UTC)